Talk:Dragonic Overlord the End/@comment-86.137.171.158-20121219194327/@comment-86.137.171.158-20121221170421
Same guy who posted the Main comment. And this comment is in reply to this: "..then why are you playing a game where thingsconstantly change as new more broken card come out and banning old ones" ''corrected that for u '' Please do not tell me this is in response to all the new Crossrides that have been released? Becuase they aren't broken. Partially becuase 13k can now be countered fairly effectively, and partially becuase of this long list of reasons: Goddess of the Sun is an on-hit ability, and whilst yes being able to search a Perfect Guard is powerful, with Tom's limiting in conjuction, OTT lose a large amount of there offensive ability, and simply have to outlast there oponent in some cases. It's not frankly game changing. Inumial Dragon: The limit break is kinda lousy IMO. It's a one-use theoretically, and requires more thought to the timing of it's useage. That the fact it is an a relatively weak deck build compared to Death Army, and that you have to stand Beast Diety units mean you are unlikely to stand hugely powerful Collums. Platina Ezel: Whilst it's Limit Break is almost certain to win you the game the turn it's used, or the turn afterwards anyhow, it has serval negative points: A) Becuase it costs 3, using it means you can barely use any other CB's for the entire game, meaning you are relying on an all or nothing, and turning most of the GP units into Vannilas. b) As it requires you to have 5 damage, a clever opponent will wait until they are confident they can win in a single turn before putting it across. Once you are at 4, you are never going to risk getting hit by a Vanguard due to Twin Drive, meaing you're intercepts will get repeatedly snipped whilst your hand size goes down. If you use normal Ezel to counter this, then suddenly you are going to be unable to use this ability. So the attack will either never happen, or it will become managable by killing off the number of attacks you can deal. The BLOOD: See above and also, it's just a bigger Vermillion Thunderbolt. It's not entirely game changing. It's easy to get useage than Plantina, since it doesn't cripple Naru's game style. Glory Maelstrom: Now, whilst this has being an Ultimate Break an issue, it's low cost means it can be used a lot lot more. However, it being a reverse Silent Tom isn't as worrying as it seems. Unless your deck runs something like 8 draws, it isn't to hard to find the 2 10k shields that it take to Guard the Ideal 28k attack, and on top of an intercept or a 3rd shield, the attack is guardable. Glory Maelstrom just encourages the opponent to either play smart, and manage there cards effectively. It's not unbeatable, it will just take getting used to, The End will return, becuase it's not banned. Bushi are just getting people to try other decks. Becuase think about it, if The End stayed around, people would eventually stop buying cards becuase they have there deck, and then the game would just stop. The fact that power creep isn't a pressing issue at the moment is a testimant to the fact Bushi actually care about making the game work. The fact Alfred had to be hit is a partial bit of evidence for that, since cards that were out in the first set are still good enough that they saw to much play. I now get the feeling I thought of your comment in entirely the wrong way, but it's still worth saying. Bushi are avoiding a power creep. Or at least delaying it for as long as possible.